


to calm your breathing.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Panic Attacks, Relationship Issues, Set after that one episode of season 6 that pissed me the fuck off., implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Based off my Tumblr prompt, "pipe the fuck down" with Murphy and Echo.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo/John Murphy - Implied, Echo/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: The 100 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	to calm your breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, written nearly a year ago and I want to share to show growth ig. Hope you like it!

"Breathe, Murphy." She encourages, petting the back of Murphy's neck with one hand and the other smoothing back his bangs from his forehead. His breathing is shallow, his hands still clenched into tight fists and his overgrown nails dig into his palms as well. 

They'll leave marks, probably. He hopes so. 

"He said...He said he didn't care." Murphy can't breathe. His breath caught in his throat as he wheezes out tiny gasps. Pathetic - he's pathetic. "...called me a traitor." 

"He didn't mean it," Echo hushes, rubbing the back of his neck as she holds him and though she had openly been mad at Bellamy after - had given him an ounce of the silent treatment because no matter what he was going through and is, nothing gives him the right to essentially tell Murphy he wouldn't care if he died, she still, however, has a residue of anger in a sticky spot of her heart. "He was just trying to make her think he doesn't care because what would the point be? It would diminish it." 

The relationship between her two boys has been fraught lately. She knows how Murphy loves to argue but when Clarke's mind had been overtaken, it seemed as though something in Bellamy had broken - Echo suspects that it had just been a final straw after Monty and Harper's deaths or that Clarke's manipulation ran too deep. Bellamy had demanded they save Clarke - _wanna save Clarke like I never got the chance to save Monty and Harper,_ he murmured to her one night in tears and half asleep. Murphy had not been there that night, sometimes he slept on the floor, sometimes the couch, sometimes at the bar: it made her nervous - and Murphy had disagreed, not wanting to start a war and kill a new planet they had just gotten to and Monty had wanted them to be better on. Part of her wished this too, for a peace to be made but the warrior's mind deep in her heart recognized that killing Clarke, their leader no matter how much anyone despised it, was starting a war. A war they wouldn't be able to handle by ignoring it. 

Murphy's crying is a bit softer, only noticeable by her practiced time with him: his hiccuping breaths start to steady and his lip isn't quivering or having him bite at it anymore. The number of times between tears falling down his perfect porcelain cheeks has lengthened and it makes her hopeful. 

Cupping his face, she wipes the ashed tears away from his cheeks with her thumbs before she leans in to give him a chaste peck and pulls away, despite the situation she still has a sad smile on her lips at the needy whine that comes from Murphy, "No matter what, we love you, okay?" 

"I don't think he does." Murphy murmurs and it's uncharacteristically quiet. Between his small voice and his diamond blue eyes shining up at her with a look that just screams so convinced, she is heartbroken but protective when she promises, 

"He does...He's just being an ass." 

And she knows they can fix this, knows they can because, despite all of this shit that's been happening to him technically from Bellamy, Murphy's eyes squint slightly. Protective. He's so protective, but before he can start rambling to either defend Bellamy or go off on another tangent about how Bellamy probably doesn't love him, she gives him a longer kiss and then pulls away to tease, "Pipe the fuck down." 

He laughs wetly, face forming into a smile and she's sure. They can fix this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Comments and kudos feed my soul!


End file.
